Als es dunkel wurde
by YanisTamiem
Summary: Joeys Gedanken


Als es dunkel wurde  
  
Autor: Yanis Tamiem E-Mail: Yanis-Tamiem@web.de Feedback : Bitte sagt mir wie ihr die Geschichte fandet. Ich wollte schon immer eine Geschichte zu diesem Titel machen und hoffe mir ist das gelungen. Bitte schreibt mir eure Kommentare!  
  
Als es dunkel wurde  
  
„ Platsch!!!"  
  
Kälte...  
  
„ Platsch!"  
  
Einsamkeit...  
  
Er konnte die Augen nicht öffnen, er wollte sie nicht öffnen.  
  
Das brachte ihn zurück in sein reales Leben.  
  
Er wollte sich lieber vorstellen in einen Warmen Zimmer zu liegen und eine intakte Familie zu haben.  
  
Er konzentrierte sich und rief sich die Wärme eines schönen Sommertages in Erinnerung.  
  
Der Sommer...es dauerte noch lange, bis es wieder Sommer werden würe.  
  
Der ganze Winter lag noch vor ihm und es war erst November.  
  
Im Nebenraum ging eine Flasche zu bruch...  
  
Es war ihm egal.  
  
„ JOEY!"  
  
Bloß die Augen nicht auf machen.  
  
„ JOEY!"  
  
Er merkte wie es ihm wieder kalt wurde, die eingebildete Wärme verschwand und überließ ihren Platz der eisigen Kälte.  
  
„ JOEY VERDAMMT!"  
  
Er machte die Augen auf und fand sich in seinem schmuddeligen Zimmer wieder.  
  
Die Tapete löste sich von der Wand und von der Decke tropfte das Wasser runter.  
  
„ Platsch!" Er seufzte.  
  
Dann stand er auf und torkelte einige Schritte, sein Kopf dröhnte noch.  
  
Innerlich stellte er sich drauf ein, gleich würde er sich nicht nur eine sondern gleich mehrer fangen.  
  
Als er zur Tür ging bemerkte er seine jämmerliche Gestalt im Spiegel.  
  
Die Lippe aufgesprungen, eine Platzwunde und ein Veilchen was in allen Farben schillerte.  
  
Wie sollte er das morgen in der Schule erklären?  
  
Seine Freunde waren in der Hinsicht längst stuzig geworden.  
  
Sie fragte danach und er geriet in Erklärungsnot.  
  
Er brauchte keinen Babysitter, er konnte gut auf sich alleine aufpassen.  
  
„ Platsch!"  
  
Auf dem Boden sammelte sich schon eine kleine Pfütze.  
  
Er atmete noch einmal tief und schloß mit zittriger Hand die Tür von seinem Zimmer auf.  
  
Sofort wurde er an T-Shirt gepackt und mit einer unbeschreiblichen härte zu Boden geworfen.  
  
„ Du...hast gefälligst sofort zu kommen wenn ich rufe", lallte sein Vater.  
  
Er stank nach Alkohol.  
  
Gott, wie er das Zeug hasste.  
  
„ Hast du mich verstanden?"  
  
Er wurde gegen die Wand geschleudert, im wurde es leicht schwarz vor Augen und er musste sich zusammen reißen das er nicht Ohnmächtig wurde.  
  
„ ANTWORTE GEFÄLLIGST!"  
  
„ Ja..."  
  
„ Ja Vater heißt das!"  
  
Er packte Joey zog ihn hoch und schüttelte ihn, wie man es bei einem Hund machte.  
  
Innerlich musste Joey grinsen, der Vergleich würde Kaiba bestimmt gefallen.  
  
„ Ja, Vater..."brachte er schließlich raus.  
  
E wusste das dies erst der Anfang war.  
  
Er hatte recht behalten.  
  
Eine Geschlagene Stunde hat sein Vater, mal mehr, mal weniger ihm Manieren beigebracht.  
  
Er lag auf dem Boden, unfähig sich zu bewegen.  
  
Sein Vater war endlich gegangen, wohl um sich die nächsten Whisky Flaschen zu sichern.  
  
Wie gerne hätte er ein normales Leben.  
  
Jeder einzelen Knochen schmerzte.  
  
Er wusste nicht wie lange er da auf dem Boden gelegen hatte, er wusste auch nicht wie er sich schließlich in sein Zimmer geschleppt hatte.  
  
Auf einmal lag er auf dem Bett.  
  
Taste unter die schmuddlige Matraze und fühlte den Gestand.  
  
Eingewickelt in ein noch schmuddligern Lappen.  
  
Das Messer, irgendwann hatte er es sich besorgt, benutzen wollte er es nicht.  
  
Die Klinge war kalt, wie alles in diesem Dreckloch.  
  
„ Platsch!"  
  
Sein Vater bezahlte die Heizkosten nicht, etwas woran man sparren konnte.  
  
Ohne sich bewegen ließ er die Augen durch das Zimmer wandern.  
  
Sein Blick blieb an der Schuluniform hängen, bald war sie ihm zu klein, wie er das Geld für eine neue zusammen bekommen sollte wusste er nicht.  
  
Schmerz kommt und geht, nur seiner blieb.  
  
Nach der Dunkelheit, kam die Helligkeit, bei ihm gab es kein Licht mehr.  
  
Freundschaft konnte ihn nicht eine Familie beschehren.  
  
Er wahr stark, er würde sich morgen nichts Anmerken lassen.  
  
Ihm würde auch dieses mal eine Ausrede einfallen.  
  
Seine Freunde würden wieder sekptisch Nachfragen.  
  
„ Platsch!"  
  
Er würde wieder Sport schwänzen.  
  
Es würde sich alles Wiederholen, wie immer, Tag für Tag, Woche für Woche...  
  
Er würde der fröhliche Joey sein doch in seinem inneren war er das schon lange nicht mehr.  
  
Er würde der gute Freund sein.  
  
Er würde für seine Freunde alles machen.  
  
Er würde eine große Klappe haben.  
  
„ Platsch!"  
  
Aber das war nicht der reale Joey.  
  
Der echte Joey war mutlos, einsam und ängstlich.  
  
Es wiederholte sich eh immer alles, ein ewiger Teufelskreis und immer wenn es dunkel wird, würde es von neuem beginnen. 


End file.
